Dark Desires
by Ghost Riderette
Summary: "Great, we have to deal with parents as well as the walking dead. What's gonna happen next? We go to school?" Zane looked at his boyfriend but Nico just shook his head smiling. Join Zane Attis-Orphne has he falls in love with Nico di Angelo, makes friends, goes on quests and meets the mortal parents of the demigods, even the dead ones! Yes this is one story packed with drama! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

My back collided with the solid ground and I just lay there for a while, panting with my eyes closed. Cracking my eye lids open, I saw that I was sitting next to a plain black river in the middle of what looked like a black and red desert. I stood up before brushing my knees to get all the dirt and dust off of them just when I heard a screeching sound.

Looking up I saw three bat ladies circling above me. Furies. I had read about them before. You see, I'm different then any normal boy. I'm the son of the primordial goddess, Nyx. My dad had told me of my mother and made me read and learn all about the Greek myths and legends as soon as I was old enough. Soon after though, I started to encounter monsters, so my dad bought me a pistol and on the day he was going to make me some celestial bronze bullets, a small package appeared on our dining room table. It was a gift from Nyx, she had given me a small tub full of celestial bronze bullets. Oh, and the tub was enchanted to automatically re-fill itself. Oh yeah, my names Zane by the way, Zane Attis-Orphne.

Anyway, the three furies stopped circling and came down to perch in front of me.

"My, what do we have here, a little lost one?" The middle fury cackled. "Well, ladies, looks liked dinner... is ssssserved." She hissed before all three of them lunged at me. One latched their jaw onto my left leg whilst the others swooped and dived as they scratched me. They're laughter filled my ears as I fell to my knees, exhausted from blood loss. Suddenly, a loud and commanding voice sounded across the land.

"Alecto, get you claws and your little goons off of him this instance!"

From were I lay, sprawled on the ground, all I had to do was shift my head and I could see the figure striding towards me and the three monsters. He was handsome, really handsome. With sleek black hair, pure black eyes and pale olive coloured skin, he looked like an evil menace albeit a handsome one.

Alright, confession time. I might be the tiniest, little bit, smidge bit... gay. Who the fuck am I kidding? I'm totally gay and have been for as long as I can remember.

Anyway, back to the story! As soon as his voice gave the commands and furies back off of me and flew to the figure. The landed gracefully in front of him and then quickly bowed over has fair and low as they could.

"Apologisssse, my lord, we didn't mean to offend you in any ssssuch way!" The middle one – Alecto – hissed in a hurry, her voice full of respect and...fear?

"Of course not, Alecto. Now if you wouldn't mind going back to the palace, please?" The figure pointed to a large black palace/castle type thing in the distance.

"Yessss, my lord, but may I remind you of the meeting you have with your father tonight?"

"I remember, thank you, Alecto. You can leave now." He gave her a cold glare that made me wince until her and her goonies eventually flew off.

The figure stared and watched them as they left before turning and striding to me. Once he was next to me, he knelt down, making it easier for me to inspect him. He truly was beautiful. A strong jaw, creamy skin, rosy lips and dark eyes that seemed to radiate death and coldness. He stuck his hand in his pocket before pulling out a small square of something golden but soft looking.

"Ambrosia, food of the gods, it will help heal you. You are a demigod, right?" He spoke softly to me but he couldn't help the cold, dangerous edge to his voice. I nodded numbly, my eyes still glued to his face. Slowly, he reached out the hand that held the ambrosia and put to my lips. I opened my mouth and let him feed me the soft, heavenly food. All the time my eyes never left his face and, I noticed, his eye never left my face. Suddenly, he puts his arms under my arm pits and dragged me to a small boulder, leaning me back against it. He took his leather jacket off and then took his grey hoodie off. After putting his leather, he knelt back down and drapped his hoodie over me. I felt my eyes begin to drop and my breathing slow.

"What's your name, demigod?" He asked quietly.

"Z-Zane, you?" I stuttered out before yawning.

He chuckled lightly before replying, "Nico." He smiled once last time before standing up and walking off. I wanted to call out to him but I had already slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Hey, hey, kid. Wake up!" I woke up to someone snapping their fingers in my face.

For a moment, I thought that Nico might have come back but then I realised that this guy had black hair but he has sea green eyes that looked way to bright and happy for my liking.

"Are you okay?" Another person spoke from my left and I turned to see a girl with blonde hair and startling grey eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." I said before quickly rushing to my feet, my hand clutching Nico's grey hoodie. "Um, who are you guys?"

"I'm Percy and this my girlfriend Annabeth Chase." Percy pointed to himself then to Annabeth before turning and pointing out the rest of his gang. "The girl with electric blue eyes is Thalia." Thalia nodded to me. "They guy with curly brown hair and brown eyes is Michael." Michael smiled at me. "The girl with sandy coloured hair and blue eyes is Sandy,Thalia girlfriend." Sandy smiled and I shook my head to Percy's question. "The guy that looks like an elf is Leo." Leo waved excitedly. "The girl with kaleidoscope eyes is Leo's girlfriend, Piper." Piper waved before placing her hand on Leo's shoulder. "The guy with blonde hair and blue eyes is Jason and the scary looking girl next to him is his girlfriend, Reyna." Jason and Reyna nodded and Jason smiled a bit but Reyna's face was like stone. "The guy with the goatee is Grover and the green girl is his girlfriend, Juniper." They both smiled and waved. "The girl with curly brown hair is Hazel and the butch guy next to her is her boyfriend, Frank." Again, smiling and waving. "And you are?" Percy smiled at me, indicating me to answer is question.

"Zane Attis-Orphne, son of Nyx." As soon as my mothers name slipped out, Annabeth's mouth fell open.

"Nyx? As in, the primordial goddess, Nyx?"

"Um, yeah." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Percy, he's a really powerful demigod or, well, he should be." Annabeth looked at her boyfriend but he didn't seem fazed. He just told me who all of their godly parents are. "And fianally, Michael is a son of Hermes and Sandy is a daughter of Apollo." He finished and began to walk me back to their camp.

"How are we going to get out of here?" I asked.

"Well, we've got some pearls that can get us out." He sat on a log that sat next to a fire. "Wait, haven't got enough pearls."

"What? Oh yeah, we picked up to extra people!" Annabeth sat down.

"Shit, what are we gonna do?" Percy asked her.

"Nico!"

As soon as she said his name I blushed madly and looked away. Truth be told, since he saved me I couldn't stop thinking about the dark menace and I guess I may of developed a bit of crush on him. Okay, its a fucking huge crush!

"Yeah, he have me this." Percy took out a tiny, black pebble that gleamed in the firelight. He pressed a small, almost invisible button in the centre before smiling at everyone else. "That should have sent a message to his skull ring. Now, we wait for him to get here." 7

Silence settled between the group as the fire crackled and even though I was warm, I didn't want to take Nico's hoodie off.

"Lets play confessions!" Thalia suddenly yelled making everyone jump.

"Fine but you have to make a confession first since it was your idea." Annabeth huffed.

"Alright, alright." Thalia thought for a moment. " I first realised I was a lesbian a few days after joining the hunt. There! Now I choose... Michael!"

"Um, I, uh, have a crush on a girl form the Hephestus cabin..." Leo looked like he was going to explode but Piper quickly calmed him down. "I choose... Zane." Everyone looked at me.

"I-I don't know what to say."

"Say like a crush or something like that." Hazel smiled warmly at me.

"Uh, well, you know they guy we're waiting for, Nico?" Everyone nodded. "Well, before you guuys found me the three furies were attacking me and just when, I think, Alecto was going to kill me, Nico showed up and told them to leave me alone and go away." I started to fiddle with my thumbs nervously. "Then, Nico gave some ambrosia and covered me with his hoodie." I indicated to the grey hoodie in my hands. "Ever since then, I guess I kind of have a crush on him because he, well, saved my life and I really can't stop thinking about him. Oh, and I'm a little bit gay." I finished and everyone was looking at me, so I began to blush madly. "Although, I'm pretty sure he's straight, so..." They all began to laugh.

"Trust me, mate," Percy laughed. "Nico is not straight."

"He's not?" I asked hopefully.

"No! He's bi, meaning he like women and men. I think you got a chance." Thalia smiled slyly at me.

Suddenly, the fire went out and a huge shadow appeared on a large boulder next to us. Out came Nico.

"You called, Perc?"

"Yeah, man. Look theirs only enough pearls for 13 of us and we picked up one extra demigod." Percy gave Nico a man-hug. "I believe, you already know him, Zane." Nico turned his head and looked me dead in the eyes causing me to blush, again.

"Yeah, I know him and let me guess you want me to shadow travel him to camp?"

Percy nodded and Nico agreed to the request. Percy and his gang each put a pearl underfoot.

"See you back a camp, Death Breath." Percy smiled before everyone crushed their pearls. For a second nothing happened but then they disappeared in a swirl of blue and green.

Then Nico turned to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I wondered what he was doing but then everything went black. A few seconds passed before we landed on a beach. However, my foot landed on something slimy – probably seaweed – and I slipped. Falling forwards, me and Nico fell to the floor with my lying on top of Nico. For a second things were silent and I blushed.

"Uh, s-sorry." I mumbled. Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I say Nico blushing too but my eye must have been play tricks on me. I mean, why would he blush? I have a reason to blush, but him?

"It's fine, really." He answered and I scrambled to my feet before tugging me up.

Except I must have tugged a bit to hard because when Nico stood up he stumbled into me and I only just managed to stop myself from falling over again. His face hovered inches from mine, his eyes level with mine. We both blush and chuckled nervously before stepping back.

Suddenly, Percy and the gang appeared, swimming to shore. They all noticed they way me and Nico stood and acted but none said anything, although Thalia gave me that sly grin again.

We all began to walk in silence, although where we were, I have no idea. I was just following Nico – uh, I mean, I was just following the gang.

Then we appeared at our destination, a beautiful but noisy camp with kids slashing at dumbies with swords and daggers. Others, climbed a rock wall that spewed lava"

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" Percy announced rather proudly.

* * *

**There you go! This is only the begin! Why was the gang in the Underworld? What powers will Zane possess? And what will happen between Zane and our dearest Nico?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

As soon as we stepped into the camp, all cabin councillors were called to a meeting and because I had no idea were to go, I went with them the gang seen as they were all councillors. Percy was explaining to me what they did here and why it had been built but it was a bit hard for me to concentrate when Nico kept accidentally brushing up against me. We all strode into a big blue house and then into a room that had a ping pong table set in the middle. Everyone sat in chairs that surrounded the table except for Nico who stood back in the shadows. I wanted to stand with him but he nodded for me to take his seat. I has just sat in the Hades' cabin seat when a white centaur came trotting into the room. My eyes widened but everyone else acted as if this was normal. "Who is this then?" The centaur gestured to me and Percy replied quickly. "Zane Attis-Orphne... son of Nyx." "Nyx..." The centaur whispered with wide eyes and I blushed. "Well, I'm Chiron. Now, we need a place to put." He thought for a moment. "Preferably somewhere dark and not very crowded..." "What about the Hades cabin?" Thalia suggested and my eyes blew wide open. "Yes, that's a great idea, Thalia! That is if Nico doesn't mind sharing his cabin?" Chiron turned to the shadowy figure who just shrugged and mumbled,

"I don't mind."

Everyone nodded agreeing with the idea, so Chiron dismissed us all. However, I saw Percy hand a black tub of what looked like ink to Chiron and whispered a few things to him. I tried to ignore it and followed Nico out of the Big House.

"Um, are we going to the Hades cabin?" I asked Nico.

"Yep, just follow me."

Soon, we appeared outside a pure black cabin that had two skeletons guarding the front door and what looked like a mini-Cerberus sleeping at their feet. Although, as soon as Nico got close the small three-headed dog jumped up and began to bounce up and down happily at the sight of him.

"Hey, Cerry!" Nico smiled slightly at the dog's cheerfulness.

I smiled as he indicated for me to come into the cabin, so I followed him in.

The dim lit room was shrouded in darkness, they only light was a small lamp that had a grey/black shade over it. Everything was black; matt black, jet black, silk black etc. The bed frame was a dark grey and silk black sheets adorned every corner of the mattress. The wooden floor boards were so dark they were almost looked black and, well, just say everything was either black or so dark they were almost black.

"Welcome to the Hades cabin." Nico announced smiling at me lightly.

My cheeks warmed instantly and I hoped that he didn't notice. Then, Nico walked over to what looked like a black docking station with a black iPod sitting on it and he pressed the play button.

"Fallen Angels by Black Veil Brides." I grinned to myself as my head nodded along to the music.

Nico turned and grinned at me, causing my stomach to flip and twist, "We're gonna get along just fine, kid." He chuckled.

"I'm not a kid." I frowned and Nico chuckled, nodding.

"Yeah, just fine."

Suddenly, the door slammed open and Thalia came striding in, just as Nico hopped up onto the top bunk. Thalia jumped up after him whilst I just stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. That was until Nico reached over and grabbed the sleeve of my, well, his hoodie and tugged me towards the bed.

"Hop up here with us, you look all lonely." He said simply.

I hopped up and sat with my leaned up against the wall, next to Nico who sat in between me and Thalia.

"Why are you here?" Nico turned to Thalia.

"Bored." She mumbled.

Just then Fallen Angels finished and Na na na by My Chemical Romance came on. As soon as the beat started me and Nico started to bob our head lightly, then as we got more into the songs we started to do prober head-banging and brought out the air guitars and air drums. By the end of the song, we were breathing hard and leaning on each others shoulders. We didn't notice Thalia smiling slyly at us.

"I have to go somewhere..." Thalia slid off the bed and out the door, leaving me and Nico alone. We, meanwhile, were still leaning on each other panting.

"So, Zane tell me about yourself." Nico sighed.

So the next hour or two was spent trading information on one another and by the end of the conversation me and Nico were already close if not best friends.

"You like Xbox?" Nico asked suddenly and I nodded.

That lead to another hour of playing Halo which Nico absolutely thrashed me at. By the time we had finished our little 'bonding session' it was time for dinner which we had to race so so we didn't miss it. I sat with Nico at the Hades cabin as we ate our food. I couldn't help but notice that almost everyone was staring at me as I ate and some were whispering. Nico seemed to notice how uncomfortable I was, my cheeks flaring up and my eyes finding my feet incredibly interesting, so he rolled his eyes before grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the mess hall back to the cabin.

However, just as we were about to walk in Chiron trotted up and told us to come to the Big House. We walked in to the ping-pong room again to see all the cabin leaders sitting in their respective chairs.

"Have a seat, boys." Chiron indicated to the two empty seats.

_Huh, I guess they put an extra chair in for me_

Me and Nico sat just as Chiron began to speak.

"Earlier today, Rachel, our oracle, arrived to give Percy a prophecy." Everyone turned to look at the son of Poseidon. "The prophecy said that five other demigods were to go on a quest with him. Percy, please recite the line stating this fact."

Percy nodded before speaking, "_Go with one of the night and one of the dead, one of the sun and one of the storm, one of wisdom and one of the sea. _I think this means that I, Annabeth, Thalia, Sandy, Nico and Zane are to go on this quest."

"M-me?" I stuttered. "But I just got here!" I blushed when people stared at me.

"Hey, kid, relax, okay? It'll be fine!" Nico reassured me with a smile but that just made me blush harder.

"Percy, the full prophecy please." Chiron looked at the 18 year old who nodded again.

"_Travel to the North Star State,_

_To find the burning flame shrouded in snow,_

_Go with one of the night and one of the dead, one of the sun and one of the storm, one of wisdom and one of the sea,_

_Things to come are unexpected but go on as expected,_

_Save the flame before cold dampens it,_

_Or Olympus will fall to the big freeze._" Percy finally finished. "I think we should all go to Minnesota which, according to Annabeth, is what the prophecy means by the North Star State. Also, recently, Hestia goddess of the heart has disappeared, so I think 'the burning flame' stands for her and Minnesota is covered in snow this time of year."

Everyone nodded in agreement before Chiron spoke up once again.

"Alright, I want everyone to go back to their cabins before packing and sleeping. In the morning I want you all to meet up at the Big Tree where Argus will be waiting for you. He will drive you into New York and then its up to you lot. Goodnight, demigods!" he announced before everyone filed out of the Big House and to their cabins.

Nico and I strolled slowly over to the Hades cabin. I kept glancing up at him and every now and then, I thought I saw him glance at me too. I ignored it but that didn't stop me from blushing.

"Hey, Nico?" I asked just as we walked into the cabin.

"Yeah?" He took his leather jacket off before hanging it up on the edge of his bed.

"Can you teach me how to fight with a dagger?" He looked like he was thinking before he nodded, smiling.

So, just before we went to bed, Nico taught me a few tricks with a dagger. Afterwards, we both collapsed onto the bottom half of the bunk bed. And that, ladies and gentlemen was my first day at Camp Half-Blood...

**Hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** My eyes fluttered open to see jet black material with a dancing skeleton on the front of it. My nose filled with the smell of strong cologne, death and shadows. I find myself enjoying it and I relaxed into the strong arms that had me in a firm but gentle grip. It was only when I heard a sigh that I began wondering who I was currently sleeping. Shifting my head a little, I looked up to see Nico's peaceful face. I blushed before looking down again when I felt Nico move and his eyes on the back of my head. "Huh... morning." He said cautiously. "M-morning, s-s-s-sorry..." I muttered nervously but I was surprised when I heard Nico chuckled tiredly. "Don't worry about it. However we do need to get to Half-Blood Hill for the quest, vampire." "V-vampire?" I twiddle with my thumbs as I noticed that Nico still hadn't removed his arms from around me... not that I didn't like it or anything. "Yeah, you know, because your mum is the goddess and creator of vampires." Nico shrugged before smiling cheekily at him. "Plus, you'd be a pretty cute vampire." As soon as he said this, my face turned bright red but Nico just chuckled before removing his arms and standing up. My heart fell as he left, feeling cold and self-conscious. Suddenly, I had the urge to run to the older boy and embrace him again. Nico stood with his hands on his hips, smiling gently at me. "So, Half-Blood Hill, vampire?" I nodded meekly. It only took us a few minutes to get dressed before we ran to the mess hall, ate breakfast and then start to walk up Half-Blood Hill. At the hill, we met up with Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Sandy. Shouldering our backpacks, we marched to the hill before getting in the van for Argus to drive us to Central Park. Once we got there, we fumbled out, thanked Argus before gathering round to decided what to do next. "If we take a bus to Cleveland then we can rest and restock then well take a another bus to Chicago and do the same before taking one last bus to Minnisota." Annabeth suggested and everyone agreed. Then everyone walks down the road until they get to a bus stop before sitting down and waiting for the next bus. "Hey, guys. Whilst you lot wait for the bus, me and Za are gonna go get some candy." Nico announced before dragging Zane down the road. "Seriously, candy?" I questioned. "No, I just had think of something to get away from them. Although, candy does sound good." I smiled and shook my head. We walked in silence although I noticed that every few seconds our shoulders would brush. Suddenly, I felt the need to talk so I blurted the first thing that came to mind. "Nico, have you ever had a kiss?" "Yep, some from guys, some from girls." He said before grinning at me. "What about you?" "No, never." I looked down suddenly embarrassed. "Would you like to kiss someone or have someone kiss you?" "Yeah, I mean everyone else our age has. Guess it 's because I'm gay." Suddenly, Nico stopped and stood in front of me. My head snapped up and I realised how close we were. Slowly, Nico reached out a hand and cupped my cheek before leaning in and kissing me gently. His lips were cold and soft against mine, pressing firmly but not to hard so as to hurt me. A shiver slithered down my spine as Nico brought he other arm and wrapped it around my waist. It was pure bliss. His tongue softly brushed against mine and I opened my mouth slightly to have Nico push is tongue into my mouth, exploring everything. He tasted and felt better then I could have ever have guessed or hoped. Slowly, he pulled back. "What was that for?" He placed his lips by my ear. "Your first kiss. Now, your not the only one." He chuckled before we heard someone call us. He pulled away completely and started to walk they way we had come. Slowly, I followed him, still unsure of what just happened. "Oh and vampire?" I looked up at him. "You taste great." He winked before sauntering off .  
I stared out the window as things past by on the bus journey. Nico was next to me, Thalia and Sandy were behind us and Percy and Annabeth were in front of us. They only people awake were me and Nico. "Zane, are you okay?" Nico asked, his voice full of concern. I looked at him, "Yeah, of course, why wouldn't I be?" "Nothing, it's just you haven't spoken to me since I kissed you." "No, it's not that. Well, it is that but it's not what you think-" Looking over at Nico, I saw him raise an eyebrow and smile "Look, since you saved me in the Underworld, I've kind of had a tiny, little crush on you..." I trailed off, looking at him for a reaction. His eyebrow dropped but he didn't stop smiling. "Good." "What do you mean 'good'?" "I mean I've 'kind of had a tiny, little crush on you' too." He mimicked me and I blushed. "Really?" "Yes." He whispered before kissing me again. This kiss was different, it was slow and sweet yet it still had that dangerous edge of... Nico to it. Everything about Nico screamed danger, he was the sort of boyfriend that mothers would hate to have dating their kids. I tried to imprint everything about the kiss onto my mind. Soft, firm, gentle and rough lips pressed on my chapped ones. My teeth scraping against Nico's lip ring. My nose piercing rubbing against Nico's. "Zane?" Nico asked as the kiss came to an end. "Mhmm?" "Will you be my official boyfriend?" I looked up at the half-Italian and nodded before he kissed my cheek. 


End file.
